Ranman: Minigame Exploaganza
Ran-man: Minigame Explodaganza is a party game for the PS3. Gameplay You play as a selected PlayStation character in a competitive party game against others over PSN, at home with friends, or against the AI. There are many mimi games for you and others to play, differing from gameplay and art styles. After each mini game, there is a point screen that displays the characters chosen. A neon bar is placed behind the character. It's quantity depending on your victories. Once someone reaches 9 wins, the game ends and triangles, crosses, circles, and squares of alternating color fall from above. Characters Toro Inoue and Kuro PaRappa the Rapper Sackboy Spike Patapon Jak and Daxter Locked Kratos "Win 5 games in a row against hard AI." Mokujin "Win 5 games in a row against PSN players." Nathan Drake "Win 5 games in a row in 3-4 player local games." Minigames This is just a fraction of the minigames 1 vs 1 vs 1 vs 1 News Report - This idea comes from Toro Inoue. News Report is a special game requiring a headse. This game can be removed from the playset in the settings. A clipping of a report is displayed on the screen that is about 15 words long. To win, you must say each word the fastest. The screen is split into four smaller versions, with a news stand in each. The player stands behind the stand with a paper in front of them. Dojo - This game comes from PaRappa the Rapper. In Dojo, your character is shown next to a dummy. Controller Buttons will appear at the top of the screen. The first one to complete all the button commands wins the game. Each button will trigger an attack by your character on the dummy. If you mess up, your character gets shouted at by Chop Chop Master Onion, making him restart. Create Mode - This game comes from Sackboy. In Create Mode, an outline of an object is made. There will also be a description of what the object is going to do. You have to create the object and it must be functional. You get 55 seconds to do this. You cannot test your object until the game has ended when all the creations become mobile. Let them eat cake! ''- This game idea comes from Fat Princess. In Let them eat Cake!, you run around in a randomly generated stage looking for cake. Characters can attack each other to make them drop what they're carrying. The object of the game is to get your princess fatter than everybody else's. Outrunner Race - This game comes from Borderlands 2. In Outrunner Race, everyone controls their own Outrunner. The object of the game is to race around the randomly generated track three times. You can shoot other vehicles to slow them down and boost your own by collecting gasoline tanks on the ground. Mix - This game comes from Final Fantasy X. In Mix, the object is to create an item that best matches the description using items from Final Fantasy X. In the end, everyone's item is rated. Whoever gets the highesy rating wins. 2 vs 2 Telekenisis - This is an original idea. Each character wears a headset that transfers their brain activity into telekenetic waves. Then, a boulder falls from above on both teams. Each player must rotate the analog stick as fast as they can to keep the boulder from crushing them. The team that gets crushed by the boulder first loses. Ultimate Ro Sham Bo - This is an original idea. Characters are placed on a volcano. They are all placed equally on 2 different rocks. Player two is with Player four, but they are against each other. The same with Player one and three. The teams play Rock Paper Scissors. Every time they lose a game, their rock tilts down in their direction. Once they lose 4 times, they slip off into the lava. If one person on each team is eliminated, the two leftover play against each other. Whoever is left over wins for their team. Multiplier Royale - This comes from Little Big Planet. The characters are given jetpacks and head unto two separate mazes filled with point bubbles. In LBP, if you collect a lot in a row, the score gets multiplied. The more you get, the higher the multiplyer. The teams only score points through multiplyers. and every second you don't get a point, you lose 2 points. The objects is to get all the points and get to the end the fastest. Whichever team ends with the most points win. 3 vs 1 Makin' a burger - This comes from PaRappa the Rapper. Three characters are placed in the kitchen of a restaurant. The other character is on a TV screen. The one on the screen presses buttons in an order at any time he wants within 15 seconds. The others must follow his rhythm as well as press the same buttons as he did, 4 times. If you mess up, you get fired by the manager watching you. In order to win, you must complete the instructions. If one person manages to do this, his team wins. If no one can, the character in the TV wins. Bu''zz - This comes from Buzz!. In Buzz, everyone is on a gameshow. 3 being contestants, 1 being the host. The host chooses two of eight questions about video games and their characters. If the contestants manage to answer both question right, they win. If not, the host wins. Steam Roller - this idea comes from Modnation Racers. Three characters must cover mose of the terrain with track. The terrain is set up by the other character. They can make hills, mountatains, rivers, and ditches to make it harder for the other players. He gets 35 seconds to do so. The other players must pave over mountains, hills, and ditches, and avoid the lakes and rivers. If the majority of the map is filled with 1 minute and 30 seconds, the three steam rollers win. If not, the creator wins. -The Unknown Creator- Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Party